nintendogs_plus_catsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walks
Walks are a common way for the player's dog to get exercise and new items in both Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. During walks, the player can go to various locations they couldn't go to otherwise. In Nintendogs + Cats, if a dog's physique is labelled as "plump", the dog might need to go on walks more often to lose weight. ''Nintendogs'' Town_map_-_chihuahua.png Town_map1.png|Upper left corner (part 1). Town_map2.png|Upper middle corner (part 2). Town_map3.png|Upper right corner (part 3). Town_map4.png|Middle left corner (part 4). Town_map5.png|Middle middle corner (part 5). Town_map6.png|Middle right corner (part 6). Town_map7.png|Lower left corner (part 7). Town_map8.png|Lower middle corner (part 8). Town_map9.png|Lower right corner (part 9). In Nintendogs the player must map out where they're going to walk before they start. On the to and bottom screen there will be a map of the town and the player must drag their stylus to create a path that they will take. The more walks a dog has gone on the more stamina they will have. With more stamina, the player can walk farther than before. It is possible to take multiple walks in a day, but there must be at least a half-hour gap in between each one. During the walk the player's dog will appear on the bottom screen with a map of the town on the top. The dog will be attached to a leash and by default will be wearing a purple leather collar unless the player has selected a different collar for them to wear. The dog can only go right and can never go back the way they came. 'Locations and Icons' When mapping out the path, the player may see various icons and buildings. There are blue icons with a question mark in them, which means that the player may find a neighbor here walking their dog or a present. The player can also enter the gym, either of the two parks, or either of the two Discount Stores in town. At the park there may be one or two dog icons inside it on the top screen map, meaning that there will be one or two dogs present at that area. Leaving town is not an option and no other buildings can be entered. The walk must lead back to the player's house. 'Events' On walks a dog can pee and poop. If they do the latter the player is advised to tap on it to put it in a bag. Failing to do so will result in possible complaints from any neighbor met on the walk and a loss of Trainer Points. The player may also come across trash or presents that don't have an icon on the top screen menu. The player must stop the dog by pulling on its leash to the left for the dog to pick up the present. If a dog picks up a present, a new present icon will appear on the top screen. For the trash, the player must instead pull the leash to the right in order to drag the dog away from eating it. If the dog eats the trash, a trash icon will appear on the top screen. Not only that, but the food they ate will appear in the "Things Eaten" section of their status menu. 'Potential Trash Foods' *Apple Core *Banana Peel *Bread crusts *Burritos *Cardboard *Cat Food *Chuck Roast *Fish Stick *Fried Chicken *Hot Dog *Meatballs *Orange Peel *Popcorn *Pot Stickers *Potato Skins *Mac 'n' Cheese *Spaghetti *Stale Bread *Teriyaki 'Infinite Walks Glitch' The player can take infinite walks if they take their dog to a park and change accessories on their dog. The game will save and the player should turn off their DS and then turn it back on again. and the player will resume at their home with the ability to take another walk. Stamina and trainer points cannot be gained while exploiting this glitch. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' In Nintendogs + Cats the player does not have to plan their route out beforehand. During the walk the player can only go in a straight-ahead direction instead of sidescrolling in the original. The player can only move forwards and can drag the dog's leash to move them left and right. The player can go for as many walks as they want without rest, so long as their dog is not famished nor parched. There is no overhead map, unlike before. Before going on a walk the player can change the color of the leashes by buying them at BARC or at the Recycle Shop. 'Locations' The walk will sometimes start at the Neighborhood by the player's house. From there, the player can go to the Mountain Route, Downtown Route, and the Seaside Route. To go to those routes there will be a sign on the road which they must direct their dog to. On the Mountain and Seaside Routes the player can go to the park via a blue sign with a white dog silhouette standing in grass. On the Downtown Route there's the Cafe Petrov, which is accessible via a brown wooden sign with the cafe's logo on it. Additionally, there is a Secret Path that can be found on any of the routes, marked by a sign with a blue silhouette woman walking her dog on a hill and an arrow beneath this picture. On Secret Paths there will be more presents than normal, usually holding rare items. There will be more traffic cones on this route. Once the player has a certain amount of Owner Points they may access a special BARC store that has different items depending on the route. The BARC store will be marked by a teal sign with a white dog printed on it. 'Meeting Neighbors' While on a walk the player can meet another neighbor and their dog if the player's dog goes within the neighbor's vicinity. The neighbor may offer advice or simple make conversation while their dog will be able to play with the player's dog. The player's dog will either feel curiosity, love, or hatred by the time they leave. To get the dog to feel love or hatred the player must pull the leash towards the other dog multiple times. Owner Points will increase or decrease depending on whether there's love or hatred (respectively). Sometimes if the player's dog is best friends with the neighbor's dog they may be asked to go to the Seaside/Mountain Park or to Cafe Petrov with them. Additionally, if SpotPass/StreetPass is turned on then any dogs received through the feature may be found on walks. 'Presents' Occasionally there will be presents found on walks, which usually contain recyclable material that can be exchanged for other items at Mr. Recycle. If the player uses the pedometer for walks, the rarity of the item can increase depending on how many steps are taken. 'Materials' The player may find various materials on each route, which can be exchanged for items at Mr. Recycle. 'Traffic Cones' When walking at Downtown or Seaside the player may come across traffic cones. If the player weaves their dog left and right throughout the traffic cones without touching any of them a present will appear at the end of the traffic cone line. Cones appear in sets of three, four, five and six. 'Grass' Nitendogs + Cats 058.jpg|A Pomeranian doing their business. Nitendogs + Cats 059.jpg Nitendogs + Cats 060.jpg In Nintendogs + Cats dogs cannot use the bathroom on the road anywhere or else Owner Points will be lost. The player should guide their pet to patches of grass on the side of the road (sometimes in the middle on the Mountain path) where the dog can either urinate, defecate, roll around, bark at insects, or even find a present. If a dog defecates the player should tap on the poop to put it in a paper bag. Additionally, a dog may start digging around in the grass. To stop them give a quick tug on the leash to prevent them from rolling around. They will turn around with an exclamation mark above their head and the player should reward them with a treat. 'Trash' Trash can appear as a white and red paper bag with a leek, a full black trash bag surrounded by cans, or a cardboard box with two cans and two wrappers. If a dog eats trash they will become dirty and then poop. When they return home they will be tired, but will recover soon enough. This will also cause the player to lose Owner Points and the dog to become dirtier. If the player correctly avoids the trash, then an exclamation mark will appear over their dog's head. Eventually the dog will learn to avoid trash on their own. 'Puddles' After a rainfall there may be puddles, an obstacle to players found on all paths. Dogs will want to play in puddles and if they do, they will get filthy. To prevent this from happening give their leash a tug away from the puddle and if the dog obeys, reward them. Eventually dogs will learn to avoid puddles with a small tug on the leash. Trivia *In pre-release screenshots for Nintendogs + Cats, walks were originally going to be a lot different, being based off of the predecessor. Gallery ''Nintendogs'' Town_map_-_walk_route.png|Drawing out the walk route. WalkIconsPresentNeighborQuestionBox.png|On this map there is the present icon, the question box icon, the neighbor icon, and the park dogs icons. Walks_-_getting_a_present.png|A Shetland Sheepdog finding a present on a walk. ''Nintendogs + Cats'' -Nintendogs Cats- Luv.jpg|Reaching home after a long walk. MalikWithGift.jpg|Finding a present in a grass patch. -Nintendogs Cats- 015.jpg|Rolling in a puddle. BARC sign.jpg|Seeing a BARC sign while on a walk. 510.jpg|A dog scared of Rebel. 3DS Pics 225.jpg|A Shiba Inu weaving through some cones. 3DS Pics 227.jpg|A present appearing after successfully weaving through some cones. HNI 0043.jpg|A corgi peeing on a grass patch. Category:Gameplay Mechanics